Jiralhanae (Earth-4001)
The Jiralhanae (Servus ferox in Latin taxonomy, translated to "wild slave"), known by humans as Brutes, are a carnivorous sapient species of pseudo-ursine mammals. Originating from the planet Doisac, the Jiralhanae were the final addition to the Covenant hegemony. Many Jiralhanae have a profound hatred of the Sangheili, unmatched by any other feud within the Covenant. This rivalry was fueled by the Jiralhanae's naturally aggressive demeanor and the Sangheili's societal sense of superiority over them at the time of the Covenant. Immensely strong (surpassing the strength of both Sangheili and Spartan-IIs), Jiralhanae typically place a greater emphasis on brutality than wisdom; they are considered to be a savage species on the whole. Preferring this potential for blind obedience, the High Prophet of Truth began plans to replace the Sangheili with Jiralhanae, slowly placing the latter in higher positions and giving them greater allowances than Sangheili troops would receive. Finally, on Truth's orders, the Jiralhanae began a purge of Sangheili High Councilors and commanders throughout Covenant space, sparking a cataclysmic civil war known as the Great Schism that led to the dissolution of the Covenant. This conflict against the Sangheili would continue well after the end of the Human-Covenant War and like the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae would fight an internal civil war as well. History The history of the Jiralhanae is the same as their mainstream counterparts up until the end of the Human-Covenant War in 2553. Biology Anatomy & Physiology Jiralhanae are a carnivorous, sapient species of mammals who share physical characteristics with Earth's gorillas, rhinoceros, and bears; due to their bear-like features, they are designated pseudo-ursines. They have thick skin that ranges in color from dark grey to dark and light brown and makes them highly resistant to harm, and their bodies are covered with matted tan, grey, white, brown or black fur. Some Jiralhanae, such as those of the Vheiloth skein, shave their fur, with higher-ranking individuals sporting beards or mohawks. Pale fur and skin are considered extremely rare. Their large, stocky appearance is most likely due to the gravity on their planet, which is about twice that of Earth. Jiralhanae are immensely strong, hence the "Brute" moniker, and are capable of delivering crushing blows in hand-to-hand combat; in addition to having an extraordinary physical endurance. Their teeth are very sharp, and are frequently used as natural weapons. They are prone to fits of berserk rage in battle; Brutes often rush at and pummel any targets within reach with terrifying aggression. Jiralhanae have three digits on each hand including opposable thumbs. As such they can make use of a variety of weapons both of Covenant and human design. Their feet have only two digits, each with thick, hardened claws. Jiralhanae blood is purplish-red. Jiralhanae are consummate carnivores and have evolved as predators, as evidenced by their fearsome fanged jaws and propensity for violence. They are known to eat the flesh of their enemies, such as humans. They consider thorn beast a delicacy. Prior to the latter's appointment as Arbiter, a Jiralhanae prison guard stated he would have gladly devoured Thel 'Vadamee had he been allowed. Jiralhanae have highly sensitive olfactory glands that allow them to quickly track down and hunt prey, even in unfamiliar territories. Jiralhanae often descend into a highly aggressive berserker rage when all their pack mates have been killed. Their incredible physical strength coupled with a dogged determination to kill their target makes a berserk Jiralhanae a force to be reckoned with, being powerful enough to even kill a Mgalekgolo. Before Jiralhanae reach full maturity, they naturally release pheromones. Others can smell these pheromones and some can tell how the Jiralhanae is feeling by the scent. When they do reach maturity, they learn to control the releases of their pheromones and most ideally stop them altogether. Culture The Jiralhanae are rated a native Tier 4 species by the Forerunner Technological Achievement Tier scale, although a Tier 2 rank was adopted from the Covenant. The Jiralhanae within the Covenant were zealous beings, known for their willingness to cling to ancient, bloody traditions and many among the Jiralhanae, notably Tartarus, held an unwavering belief in the words of the Prophets and in the promise of the Great Journey, however not all Jiralhanae were fanatical adherents to the Covenant religion and many Jiralhanae had soon abandoned the Covenant religion upon the collapse of the Covenant. Their homeworld of Doisac is war-torn, and Jiralhanae are known for their particular joy in vicious activities, complimented by regimented discipline. As part of the Covenant, Jiralhanae were required as a prerequisite to convert to the Prophets' religion of worshipping the Forerunners. Previously, their culture revolved around the worship of totems and idols and their religion was based on the lunar cycles of Doisac's three moons, but they made swift converts due to their search for theological meaning. The Jiralhanae within the Covenant were one of the most fanatical adherents to the Prophets' faith, although they seemed to hold little concept of sanctity, evidenced by Tartarus' improper handling of the "Oracle" 343 Guilty Spark. Following the dissolution of the Covenant most Jiralhanae abandoned their belief in the Great Journey. The Jiralhanae fighting style is forceful, utilitarian, and pragmatic. They prefer using weapons from their homeworld rather than the Covenant's standard plasma-based firearms. Jiralhanae weapons are notable for being extremely dangerous, somewhat primitive and brutal, and always featuring a blade attachment such as the Type-25 Spiker, Type-52 Mauler, Type-25 Brute Shot, and the Type-2 gravity hammer. These weapons show their barbaric nature, for example, the fact that all of the weapons are named after ways of injury or causing bodily harm to another being. The many spikes and serrated edges that adorn their race's weapons, vehicles and armor further support this. However, they do have their own type of plasma rifle. The Sangheili abhorred the Jiralhanae weapons due to their primitive nature, but allowed them to be serviced in low numbers. Unlike the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae have no qualms about using human weaponry. Some were seen using human shotguns during the Human-Covenant War. The Jiralhanae are disdainful of every other species except the San'Shyuum. In general, Jiralhanae have a pronounced dislike of the Sangheili because the former believe they are better protectors of the Prophets than the Sangheili, as well as the Sangheili's mistreatment of the species during the Covenant's reign. The High Prophet of Truth took advantage of this to ignite the Great Schism during the Battle of Installation 05. However, some Jiralhanae have surrendered and are willing to labor under the Sangheili after the end of the war. Jiralhanae interpret direct eye contact as a challenge. They have been known to brutally beat to death humans who have boldly dared to stare at them. Society Jiralhanae society is dominated by a fierce pack culture and a focus on lineage. Familial bonds tie each member to the other, forcing them into states of berserker rage and desperate mourning for their fallen pack mates should one die in battle. Jiralhanae society is an authoritarian dictatorship controlled by the strongest male; dominance is established by the social, martial, and sexual success of the patriarch. Patricide is an common side effect of the patriarchy due to the ambition seeded within many Jiralhanae to rise to the top of a hierarchy. Female Jiralhanae generally serve as mothers and caretakers. No females have been observed in military roles. A Jiralhanae's blood relation to another Jiralhanae did not offer subordinates immunity from discipline. Each pack is led by a prominent chieftain who wields a ceremonial gravity hammer, passed from one leader to another upon his death, to denote his status. A Jiralhanae becomes a pack chieftain by challenging the current chieftain to a mortal duel; the victor claims the title after executing the other. The chieftain rules his pack like his own empire. An individual's rank is measured by success on and off the battlefield, unlike the more martial Sangheili. Interactions among the Jiralhanae are dominated by personal status, which they display through decoration and ornate armor. Jiralhanae exhibit a variety of grooming styles to denote their status and pack affiliation. Jiralhanae typically are either clean shaven or sport mohawks, goatees or beards. However, some Jiralhanae packs do away with shaving altogether. Some Jiralhanae packs also adorn themselves with tattoos over their entire bodies. Due to their combative and aggressive nature, the Jiralhanae lack a single cohesive government. Instead, Jiralhanae society can be viewed as an extension of their pack structure, but with a number of different levels: *'Skeins' are the largest social division of Jiralhanae, "meta-clans" formed out of multiple packs sharing a similar philosophy and interests. A given skein is dominated by the most powerful clan within. During the First Immolation, most Jiralhanae fell into one of two dominant skeins: the Rh'tol and the Vheiloth. The two skeins display stark cultural and political differences: the Rh'tol are considered more primitive and aggressive, while the Vheiloth are generally more sophisticated and open to new ideas. *'Alpha Tribes' and master-packs are seemingly dominant clans or groupings consisting of multiple packs. Prior to contact with the Covenant, rival master-packs reduced Jiralhanae society to a pre-industrial level through warfare. *'Packs' range in size and importance, with less important packs made up largely of Unggoy or Kig-Yar forces and led by a low-ranked Jiralhanae, and more important packs led by War Chieftains and comprised of more experienced veteran Jiralhanae bodyguards. Role within the Covenant Whereas the Sangheili used to command the Covenant's military and serve as the personal protectors of the San'Shyuum, the Jiralhanae primarily served as the Covenant's shock troops and secret police. This changed with the outbreak of the Great Schism, when the Jiralhanae supplanted the Sangheili in all areas of the Covenant military. The Jiralhanae treated all the species under their command as expendable cannon fodder. If a subordinate failed to complete their task in any aspect, the leading Jiralhanae would enact a swift punishment, generally execution. Eager to prove themselves superior over the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae often acted with no respect for the lives of civilians or other races. Sangheili and Jiralhanae fleets were largely segregated, but this was not always the case. Believing that the Jiralhanae posed a threat to both the Sangheili and the Covenant, a union of Sangheili commanders convinced the Covenant High Council to impose restrictions on the technology used by the Jiralhanae. The number of Jiralhanae shipmasters was limited and the weaponry on Jiralhanae ships was mostly disabled. Jiralhanae units are typically deployed in packs led by one or more chieftains or captains. Apart from their role as shock troopers, they often fill a similar combat role to the Sangheili, as both typically command groups of lesser infantry. However, Jiralhanae generally were not equipped with energy shields (except for captains and chieftains) until the outbreak of the Great Schism, when power armor saw widespread use among Jiralhanae forces. According to Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, Unggoy serving under the Jiralhanae during the Great Schism exhibited newfound courage due to fear of their masters. Language The native Jiralhanae language is animalistic, incorporating a wide range of sounds from growls and barks to howls and roars, though Jiralhanae also express emotions through scents and musks. Young Jiralhanae have difficulty controlling the release of these scents, but learn how to moderate them as they grow older. A communal howl is often made by the pack chieftain as a sign of celebration, and failure to participate in the howl is a serious sign of disrespect to the Chieftain's authority. Naming conventions Most known Jiralhanae have Latin-sounding names, such as Tartarus and Bracktanus. The "-us" at the end of their name is an honorific denoting maturity or experience in battle, similar to the "-ee" suffix on Sangheili names. The "-um" suffix (exhibited by individuals like Parabum) is associated with the Rh'tol skein. Homeworld & Colonies Doisac is the name of the Jiralhanae homeworld. It possesses three natural satellites: Warial, Soirapt, and Teash, and is the third planet of the Oth Sonin system. The gravity on the planet is approximately 2.1 G while the atmosphere is 1.3 atm. Surface temperature is between -15 °C to 52 °C (5 °F to 125.6 °F). The estimated population of the planet is approximately 12.5 billion. Its habitat is described as being dominated by magma and magnetism. The Jiralhanae also maintained colonies on Warial and Teash. The Covenant settled Jiralhanae on a number of worlds rich in resources, to guard them from anyone seeking to claim them for themselves. They were not provided the technologies necessary for the process by the Prophets and were unable to develop them on their own, thus ensuring the San'Shyuum had full control over the Covenant's resources. The Jiralhanae continued to inhabit these colonies after the Human-Covenant War. Their inability to acquire food and resources for themselves, combined with their savage nature, led them to pillaging the colonies of other species, mainly those of Sangheili and Kig-Yar. Command Structure The Jiralhanae species is arranged in a pack society, based on a hierarchy determined by viciousness, physical abilities, and number of kills in combat. A "pack master" leads Jiralhanae packs. A chieftain will frequently be addressed as such while issuing orders during combat. When the Jiralhanae were first incorporated into the Covenant military, a number of pre-existing roles that already existed in Jiralhanae society were adopted by the Covenant. These include the ranks of chieftain, captain, Stalker, major, and minor. The ranks became more formalized under the Covenant's rule and they were splintered into numerous varieties based on their skein of origin, and its functional and organizational placement. Other time, many Jiralhanae ranks evolved or developed. After the Human-Covenant War and the Covenant's demise, most of the ranks and organization established by the Covenant ceased to exist with many Jiralhanae returning to Doisac and others serving in various Covenant remnant groups. Cultural & Political Chieftain of the Jiralhanae The Chieftain of the Jiralhanae was the leader of the entire Jiralhanae race. After killing his uncle at Harvest and taking control of the Rh'tol skein, Tartarus ascended to this title with the High Prophet of Truth's proclamation. War Chieftain Jiralhanae war chieftains are in charge of the larger Jiralhanae packs. Superior to the standard chieftain title, war chieftains often used heavy weapons in battle to establish their strength and physical prowess. War chieftains were often given command of small outposts or served as Scarab commanders during their service in the Covenant. Chieftain The title of chieftain had existed long before the Jiralhanae were incorporated into the Covenant military. Often commanding small packs or clans, chieftains led Jiralhanae and several lower caste species alike into battle. Chieftains picked what pack members he went into battle with, based on strength. However, some chieftains choose their pack members based on their beliefs and virtues. Chieftains occasionally led religious sermons and rituals. Military The Jiralhanae received a more standardized military structure after the species joined the Covenant, although the organization of their ranks and roles drew heavily from their native pack hierarchy. Inexperienced Jiralhanae who had just joined the military were given the rank of Minor, identified by their blue power armor similar to the minor rank in other species' military structures. Minors were given little armor for protection. After gaining experience, a Jiralhanae was promoted to the rank of Major. The equipment used by Majors was basic but significantly better than that of the Minors. Majors often commanded Jiralhanae Minors and Unggoy. Ultra was the highest rank obtainable by standard Jiralhanae infantry personnel. Ultras often led lower-ranked troops or served under chieftains. Ultras operated a wide range of weaponry and vehicles. Three Jiralhanae specialist ranks existed within the Covenant military. Replacing the stealth Sangheili at the dawn of the Great Schism, Stalkers served in reconnaissance and infiltration roles. Equipped with active camouflage, Stalkers often operated as bodyguards, spies, and assassins for Chieftains. Jumpers served as an aerial support unit that was equipped with jump packs. Their jump packs give them enhanced mobility on the battlefield. Bodyguards were responsible for the protection of chieftains and other political figures within the Covenant, often enforcing tribal and military laws. Three officer ranks also existed within the Jiralhanae hierarchy. Captains were the lowest of the three ranks and often commanded groups of infantry into battle. Captains Major led packs of Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and low-ranking Kig-Yar during engagements. It was believed among Captains Major that fear worked best to instil inspiration within their troops. Captain Ultra was the highest rank available for Jiralhanae officers. They commanded larger packs and lances, and were known for their ability and strength. After the death of the Prophet of Regret, the remaining Hierarchs initiated the Changing of the Guard. All Sangheili members of the Covenant Honor Guard were replaced by Jiralhanae Honor Guardsmen. The new Honor Guardsmen were given the duties of their predecessors. The role of the Honor Guard was largely ceremonial, unless the San'Shyuum they were protecting became threatened. Titles Shipmaster The title of shipmaster was simply used only to describe a Jiralhanae that commanded a ship, as most Jiralhanae shipmasters additionally held the title of Chieftain. Jiralhanae did not rise to the position of shipmaster as commonly as Sangheili or Kig-Yar did. When given the role of shipmaster, the Sangheili usually disabled much of the ship's weaponry and only crewed the vessel with Unggoy and Yanme'e. Prior to the beginning of the Great Schism, many Sangheili shipmasters were replaced with Jiralhanae. Trivia *In Halo 2, Jiralhanae blood is a dark shade of blue, while it is red with blue splotches in Halo 3, and is red in Halo: Reach. Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Earth-4001